1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drill having an elongate shaft the rear end of which is formed as a shank and at a front end of which, a drilling head with bore cutting edges is provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For forming attachments in different solid structural components, different processes are used. Most commonly used processes are a sequential process and a direct mounting technology. The sequential attachment processes are suited for all types of structural components. Dependent on the type of the structural component and a desired holding value, different types of attachment members are used. When a sequential process is used, first, a receiving bore is formed in a structural component with a drilling tool. The drilling tool may consist of a twist drill, a rotary rock drill, or a wood drill, which is driven by a hand-held tool having a motor-driven rotary drive and, if necessary, a percussion mechanism. After the receiving bore is formed, an attachment member, usually a dowel is inserted into the bore and is anchored there by being expanded, in most cases, by screwing into it a screw or by driving into it a mandrel. As mechanical attachment members, plastic or metal mandrels with a head, which are driven into a drilled bore with a hammer, can be used. The holding mechanism is based primarily on a frictional engagement and, in a porous brickwork, sometimes, on a formlocking connection.
When a direct mounting technology is used, a special attachment member is driven directly into a structural component with a explosive powder-charge operated setting tool. With this attachment method, a separate formation of a receiving bore for the attachment member is eliminated. The direct mounting technology is a quick process and results in attachments with a high holding value. However, the known direct mounting technology is suitable only for more or less ductile structural components such as, e.g., steel, chalky sandstone, concrete, or, if necessary, wood.
More or less brittle structural components such as, e.g., brickwork, are affected to a great extent by the explosive powder charge-operated setting tools, when the known direct mounting technology is used, are often damaged to such a degree that no acceptable attachments can be formed. Therefore, for anchoring in such structural components, essentially, only the sequential attachment processes are used. These processes improve the structural components and result in acceptable attachments with a desired holding value. However, noticeably greater expenditure of time for each attachment point should be taken into account. In addition, mostly separate tools tor forming bores and for anchoring attachment members in the bores are needed, e.g., a rotary tool with a drill for forming a receiving bore and a screwing tool for screwing in an attachment screw into a dowel, with the dowel being anchored by being expanded.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide means with which an attachment member can be anchored also in brittle structural components, e.g., in a brickwork, rapidly and reliably. In particular, an object of the present invention is to provide a drill which can be used with a new type of an attachment member and a new attachment technology. At that, the sequence of forming a bore, a following setting-in of an attachment member in the bore and, finally, expansion of the attachment member should be eliminated. The necessity in a plurality of different tools for forming a bore and for subsequent anchoring of an attachment member should also be eliminated. The structural component should be improved, and attachments with a required holding value should become possible.